Amor Mío
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash Porque cuando Amamos lo soportamos Todo,Incluso, que no nos correspondan. Un JR


_TITULO:_** Amor mío.**

**ÚNICO**

_Libro_**: Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**: J/R******

_Category_**Slash**

_Raiting_**: G, PG-13.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ellos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.******

_Tiempo_**Preferencial**

_Dedicatoria_**Para Aniston, quien desde hace tiempo me pedía una historia con este par , y la cual gustosa presento hoy . Espero sea de" tu" y "su" **

**Porque cuando Amamos lo soportamos Todo**

**Incluso, que no nos correspondan.**

_Hay algunos que dicen,_

_Que todos los caminos conducen a Roma_

_Y es verdad porque el mío,_

_Me lleva cada noche al hueco que te nombra._

Lo miró como en un sueño, tan distante y tan anhelante como la mejor de las necesidades.

A pesar de que duerme conmigo, mejor dicho, en mi habitación, no me canso de contemplarle; mucho menos cuando las burdas cosas de la vida se reflejan en sus espléndidas facciones, como comer, hablar o sonreír.

Su sonrisa, esa línea tan delgada y suave que los labios forman cuando se estiran, es la beldad más grande que mis ojos hayan visto jamás.

Adoro cuando sonríe, cuando le muestra al mundo ese afecto tan desinteresado y puro que solo su bella persona puede profesar.

Amo cada palmo de esa sonrisa, que en ocasiones es triste, otras tantas cansada y el resto por simple amabilidad.

Me pierdo en sus labios cada vez que sonríe o incluso cuando habla. No puedo evitar mirarlos moverse y saber que danzan tan apacible y encantadoramente como jamás ninguna persona lo hará.

En ocasiones sueño con que su danza se acerca a mis labios y puedo entonces bailar con él en un Vals desenfrenado. Que puedo tocarlos y profundizar los pasos, para que la culminante melodía finalice en un suspiro.

Y vuelvo a perderme en él, que esta vez se ha sentado lejos de mi. Creo que Longbottom le está invitando a otra de esas nocturnas y bulliciosas fiestas. ¿Qué a caso no comprende que él no fue hecho para salir a escondidas y a mitad de la noche?.

Sé, que con "nosotros" lo hace, pero es muy diferente a que lo haga solo y únicamente para complacer al chico maniático. Ese loco y obsesivo con las fiestas.

Y miro que le sonríe, y sus mejillas pálidas se tornan rosadas. Seguramente Longbottom le está coqueteando de nuevo, ¿a caso no sabe que su novia lo está mirando?.

Creo que no y al igual que siempre fingirá demencia.

Ahora un par de chicos más sonríen ante su vergüenza y estoy tentado a levantarme y llevármelo de aquí. Ellos no merecen siquiera hablarle. Él es...inalcanzable.

-¿Te sientes bien?.

-Si.

-Bueno, si tú dices.

Sirius regresa su atención a su plato y yo me reprendo por ese suspiro endemoniadamente anhelante que he lanzado.

No es el primero que exhalo desde que lo conozco, pero si tal vez el más doloroso del que me he desprendido.

Y es que la palabra inalcanzable ha conseguido únicamente que recuerde mi historia y que me centre completamente en la pelirroja que está a mi lado, enfrascada como siempre en un charla "comunicativa" con su mejor amiga.

Lily es...brillante. La chica más brillante que haya yo conocido en mi vida. Es hermosa, con ojos tan verdes como un color inexistente. Con inteligencia, valentía y con sagacidad increíble, digna de ser llamada Gryffindor. Es amorosa, sensible, sencilla, comprensible. Besa cual delicioso y fresco manjar. En resumidas palabras, la novia perfecta.

Más tiene un solo defecto...No es "él".

Y es ahí cuando pienso, ¿qué es lo que hago a su lado?.

Mi familia puso en mis manos, la obligación de entregarles un heredero. Mi familia ha depositado en mí su voluntad de seguir con un apellido, que lleva consigo la carga de más de diez generaciones de linaje indiscutible.

La sangre no es importante, solía decir mi abuelo con vehemencia, pero si lo es el apellido y la descendencia.

Es lo único que me obliga a buscar un enlace femenino y lo único que impide que exprese mi profundo y verdadero amor.

Siento que Lily toma mi mano. Ella sabe que no la amo, se lo he dicho ya hasta en cansancio. Pero ella es tan buena, que no le importa lo que no sienta hacia ella. Lily me quiere y con que la aprecie, para ella es suficiente.

No puedo mirarla sabiendo su incondicional entrega, así que viro y ahí está él, delante de mí.

Se ha recorrido unos lugares y ahora conversa animadamente con Sirius.

Es entonces que mis nervios explotan y los celos en mi interior hacen gala de su presencia.

Sirius le quiere, más jamás me dirá cuan profundo es su afecto hacia él.

Sé que lo mira distinto, tal vez como yo lo hago cuando nadie me ve.

Juega con él al "protector hermano", cuando en realidad se que su intención va más allá que la de un simple hermano vigía.

Yo sé que le ama, pero jamás, tanto como yo.

Lily entonces voltea y me mira. Siente que mis músculos se contraen y sabe perfectamente la razón.

Sirius le está limpiando la comisura de los labios, y él, con toda su pura inocencia, se deja "querer" con tan sencilla caricia.

-No le tomes en cuenta. Él solo lo hace por fastidiarlo a..."él". Me susurra Lily al oído y yo sé que tiene razón.

Pero su comentario en vez de aliviarme, me enciende aun más.

"Él" es el verdadero enemigo. "Él", que con tan solo una farsa de dulzura recubierta de amargura, ha conseguido incrustarse en "su" benévolo y hermoso corazón.

Él, esa rata ponzoñosa que gruñe de lejos al igual que yo, al mirar la escena que hace poco ante mis ojos observaba.

Él, Snape, es el verdadero enemigo.

Snape engatuso a mi luna amada. A mi brillo celestial, al ser que se robó mi alma entera con tan solo un simple y delicado "hola", aquel primer día en el que lo conocí.

La maldita serpiente rastrera se ha llevado lo que con anhelo he esperado conseguir y no me tiento el corazón para maldecirlo e implorar al cielo una justicia en el nombre de la verdad.

Remus, mi hermoso brillo dorado, no sabe que él, lo está engañando.

Lo tiene fascinado, con ese carácter lejano y estoico. Con ese misticismo que no dudo sea real, pero que utiliza insanamente para conseguir sus objetivos y esos son los de vengarse de Sirius y de mi, por la cantidad de bromas bien merecidas que le hemos jugado a lo largo de estos años.

Nuestras miradas se juntan y puedo ver el deseo destructivo en sus negras orbes. Ese mismo deseo que tengo yo hacia él.

Y nos miramos, esperando descubrir un punto vulnerable, dónde poder atacar cual depredadores ansiosos por sangre fresca.

Deseo apartarlo del camino y dedicarme entonces a Amar a mi tesoro y hermoso brillo hasta la eternidad.

Podría incluso pasarme la vida mirando sus ojos y no me cansaría. Incluso he deseado que la muerte llegue mientras le miro. Así podría ir directamente al paraíso.

Pero mientras "Quejicus", la ponzoñosa serpiente Snape, viva en medio de nosotros dos, no podré hacer nada por conseguir a mi amor.

Porque Remus le ama, tan entregada y llanamente como yo a él.

Y al parecer el objeto de mi afecto a sentido su mirada inquisidora, porque de inmediato sus mejillas se encienden y se aparta de un Sirius que ha perdido nuevamente la oportunidad de o de burlarse de Snape, o de estar más cerca de mi amado tesoro.

Remus mira de soslayo a Snape y con los ojos le indica que nada ha pasado. Que le sigue amando solo a él y que tome la "inocente caricia" de Sirius, como una bomba dirigida a su paciente corazón.

Y leo el movimiento de sus ojos, quienes al principio yacen temblorosos, expectantes ante la respuesta de su "amor". Pero al cabo de microsegundos, estos vuelven a brillar tan increíblemente aturdidores, que solo indican que Snape le ha "perdonado" su falta.

Lo miro ocultar su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que debería de ser para mi.

Esa sonrisa cómplice de lo que solo Snape y él saben en realidad. Pero que yo intuyo con tanta claridad.

Anhelo ser el poseedor de su vida, de sus sueños y de sus promesas, esas, que solo la serpiente esa ha logrado sacarle a mi adorado brillo.

¿Es que a caso no comprende que solo lo lastimará?.

El amor entre Slytherins y Gryffindors jamás funcionará y menos cuando Snape es un partidario de la oscuridad.

Remus lo sabe, pero a pesar de eso le ama tan intensa y ciegamente como desde el primer día en que intuí esa "secreta" relación.

Solo tres sabemos de su existencia, Lily, a la cual acudí enfadado y angustiado en busca de consuelo. Sirius, por observador y habido. Y yo, quien lo descubrió...sin haberlo querido.

-Maldito. Escucho que Sirius susurra y hubiera querido unirme a su plegaria, más no puedo, cuando mi adorado tesoro ha vuelto a sonreír con discreción.

Vuelvo a mirar a Snape y me lanza entonces una sonrisa de triunfo. Esa que odio que aparezca en su retorcida faz aguda.

Lo odio, lo odio con mi corazón y me arrepiento sinceramente de haberle "salvado" la existencia.

Lo que me lleva a pensar en la verdadera razón por la que lo hice.

Remus, siempre él. Cuando la luna llena toca su cuerpo, pierde la noción y la moral que solo y exclusivamente lo caracteriza a él.

Se pierde entonces en la locura y bestialidad animal y solo puede ser controlado por los dóciles y sinceros animales que nosotros somos tras una transformación.

Sé que él habría sufrido demasiado, al regresar a la "normalidad" y mirar que el dueño de su corazón yacía muerto, a su lado, gracias a él.

Fue demoníaco por parte de Sirius querer jugar con semejante atracción. Más hoy confieso, que me alegra que mi compañero de jergas lo haya hecho.

Si Snape hubiera caído en la trampa y yo no lo hubiera salvado solo por mantener estable la cordura en mi Remus, entonces nadie habría en este mundo que pudiera separarnos.

Lo hubiera dejado todo, familia, herencia, apellido. Me hubiera dado entonces a la tarea de consolarle y aliviar sus gemidos de dolor con un beso. Un beso apacible y amoroso que curaría su locura momentánea.

Pero soy débil de corazón, más, cuando se trata de él.

-¿James?.

Escucho mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios, por su voz y la sensación de sublimidad se me antoja irresistible. Completamente fuera de mi alcance, lo que me provoca deseos de abalanzarme hacia él, besarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca, solo porque es el único dueño de mi corazón.

Mi nombre en su boca, es el único sonido que deseo escuchar por siempre.

_Y le hablo y le suelto: una sonrisa, una blasfemia y dos derrotas._

Oh si, James Potter, lo haz conseguido de nuevo, has entristecido al único ser que ha logrado que te desprendas de esa tristeza que has llevado por años enteros.

Lo veo simplemente sonreír y alejarse, con el rostro apesadumbrado y todo a causa de mis palabras.

_Vuelvo atado a tus ojos._

-Remus. Le alcanzo, antes de que se pierda por completo de mi vista.

-¿Si, James?. Me pregunta, con cierto temor a que vuelva yo a responderle cortante y distante.

¿Pero que quería que hiciera?. Los celos me consumen cuando lo miro con otros a su lado, sobre todo con ese a quien no deseo nombrar en este instante.

¿Por qué tenía que preguntarme lo que pensaba sobre Snape?.

-Yo...siento si fui un tanto...irritante. Es que....he tenido una semana difícil. Me excuso. No puedo decirle que en realidad me irrita y odio, que hable de ese que me ha robado su entero afecto.

Pero como es un ser de hermosos sentimientos y brillantes resplandores, simplemente me sonríe y me habla con dulzura. Esa que hace desaparecer mis desgracias.

-Descuida. Yo entiendo. Descansa James, no me gusta verte tan distraído. Me dice, para después regalarme una sonrisa, esa que me derrite y me hace caer a sus pies rendido, con todo el deseo de expresarle mi sentir.

_Y duermo con tu nombre besando mi boca._

Ahora que yace dormido, entre la penumbra de la habitación y el sonido de la respiración aturdidora de Petter, me atrevo a acercarme a su cama, sentarme muy lentamente a su lado y mirarle dormir con una hechizante conexión.

Adoro mirar sus largas pestañas cubrir sus dorados ojos. Son la manta perfecta para resguardar su reflejo de la noche.

Amo mirar como su pecho sube y baja tan acompasado como su sutil respiración me lo indica.

Duerme de lado y me alegra que sea yo el único capaz de contemplar por las noches, tan bello y brillante espectáculo.

Sus labios entreabiertos expulsan pequeñas cantidades de aire, y no puedo evitar lamer mis propios labios y pensar, que en una aventurera faena mía, podré reclamar su pequeña y sensual boca para mi.

Lo que daría por una caricia suya, con esas delicadas y estilizadas manos suyas. Es increíble que en luna llena, esas manos pálidas, que evidencian unos cuantos rasguños, sean verdaderas garras de ataque.

No comprendo como siendo yo un simple "ciervo", puedo controlarlo tan perfectamente.

Mi mano se mueve sola y con lentitud retira un mechón de cabellos castaños de su rostro. Es tan sedoso, tan liso y huele a hiervas silvestres, igual que su cuerpo.

Se mueve un poco y agradezco de todo corazón la acción, pues las mantas se han deslizado un poco y me permiten mirar el cuerpo que en pocas ocasiones puedo ver tan clara y cercanamente.

La túnica del colegio, debería sentirse honrada de que tan bella y excepcional criatura, como lo es mi Remus, la lleve sobre su estilizado cuerpo.

Recuerdo cuando lo conocí. Era un chico pequeño, delgado y muy, muy pálido. Pero ahora ese cuerpo ha crecido y su desarrollo solo me indica lo que el ejercicio y noches de metamorfosis han logrado conseguir en él.

Me muerdo los labios para evitar gemir, pues la camisa de su pijama a rayas me deja contemplar su dorada piel.

Pensé que continuaba pálida, pero ahora veo que no.

Canela, tostada, deliciosamente cincelada. Así es su piel y no reprimo la acción de tocar por un momento el objeto que ha logrado encender hasta la última molécula de mi ser.

Es tan bello, tan irreal, pero tan cercano, que me duele tenerlo tan lejano. Es mi "amigo" y con orgullo llevo en el alma ese apelativo, pero yo quiero ser algo más. Yo quiero ser quien duerma con él algunas noches, quien lo llene de adrenalina y lo lleve al clímax, en una clara invitación a dejar libre las hormonas.

Quiero ser quien le acaricie el cabello, lo llame Amor Mío y lo abrace con poderío, para reclamarlo mío y que todos se enteren de que está prohibido.

Pero sobre todo, quizá, deseo que pronuncie mi nombre cuando duerme. Cuando suspira, cuando en lugar de mirar al estúpido "quejicus" ese, me mire a mi y se sonroje ante la posibilidad de recordar lo que hubimos hecho la noche anterior.

Encender su piel y probarla. Adorarle por el resto de mi vida y ser yo el único protector de sus anhelos y sueños. Su único Amor Verdadero.

Y antes de retirarme me atrevo a besarle la mejilla, para después abrigarle y dirigirme a mi cama, mientras que con dolor le escucho suspirar y murmurar:

-Sev. Mi amor.

_Hay amor mío, que terriblemente absurdo es estar vivo._

_Sin el alma de tu cuerpo, sin tu latido, sin tu latido._

A veces pienso que la vida es injusta, pero hoy la amo como a ninguna.

Hoy solo somos él y yo. Solos, callados, pero con la mutua compañía.

El colegio entero se ha ido a Hosmeade, y solo él y yo nos hemos quedado en esta habitación.

Él, porque su "Severus" está castigado. Ante este recordatorio mis labios sonríen con malicia pura.

Y yo, porque él se ha quedado.

No me importa que mi brillo "lo" espere, solo importa que estemos juntos. Callados, pero en unidad y silencio.

Está leyendo sobre criaturas mágicas, esas cosas le atraen. Por eso he decidido leer la biblioteca entera si es preciso, para que él mire que sus preferencias son la mías también, aunque en realidad me atraiga más hacer travesuras y rondar por ahí en busca de aventuras.

-James, no tenías que quedarte aquí. Bien pudiste ir con Lily. Me dice sonriendo, bajando el libro morado que ha estado leyendo.

-No. En realidad no tenía muchos deseos de ir hoy al pueblo. Le digo, bajando el libro entre mis manos.

Obviamente me he dedicado más a contemplarle y a soñar despierto, que ha leer sobre criaturas que en realidad ni me importan.

Y lo escucho reír. Su risa melodiosa que es competencia directa de sinfónicas y aves. Él es simplemente perfecto.

-Bueno, entonces salgamos de aquí. En realidad la lectura de Animales Mágicos no es para ti. Me sugieres sonriendo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?. Pregunto aferrando el libro a mi pecho.

Y con sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo, le miro acercarse a mi cama y sentarse muy cerca de donde he estado recostado.

Mi corazón bombea deprisa y mientras sus movimientos son en cámara lenta, yo le pido al cielo que congele el tiempo.

-James, has estado leyendo el libro al revés. Me dice con una carcajada saliendo de sus labios, y después me retira el libro para ponerlo en la mesa junto a mi cama.

No puedo evitar reír. En verdad soy un completo idiota cuando estoy a su lado.

-Vamos James. Salgamos a respirar aire fresco. Me dices, tomando mi mano para halarla de inmediato.

Y no la sueltas hasta llegar a la escalera y maldigo al tiempo porque no se ha detenido.

Estoy tentado a volver a tomarle la mano y bajar de esa forma, sentirme dichoso de que me miren y gritar mi victoria. Pero no puedo hacerlo, porque soy un cobarde.

Casi es invierno, por lo que el aire se siente frío y hemos salido sin demasiado abrigo.

Pero la visión de mirarlo sonreír, cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de las caricias que envidio del viento, me hacen olvidar incluso que me estoy muriendo de frío.

_El final de esta historia,_

_He enecimado tu biografía de un fracaso._

-¿No es maravilloso?.

-¿Qué?.

-El aire, las hojas, la libertad. Oh, James, ojalá algún día pueda ser completamente libre.

Lo miro sonreír, abrir los brazos y saludar al viento que al parecer es feliz tocándolo. Al igual que lo sería yo si él me lo permitiera.

-Sabes James. Te he visto un poco preocupado últimamente. ¿Te ocurre algo?.

Su interrogativa me sorprende, no esperaba que todo girara repentinamente hacia mi.

-No, nada Moony. Le sonrío, llamándole por ese apelativo que tan bien va con él.

Pero al parecer mi respuesta no le satisface, porque de inmediato se sienta a mi lado y toma mis manos desnudas entre las suyas enguantadas. Ese movimiento me hizo sonrojar un poco.

-Tú siempre has estado cuando te necesito. Puedes confiar en mi, ¿sabes?. No seré Sirius pero...

-¿Siriur?. ¿Qué tiene él que ver en esto?. Pregunto aturdido y miro como suspira derrotado.

-Él y tú son tan buenos amigos James. Jamás está uno sin el otro. Ambos tienen una conexión especial y aunque yo sea a medias, parte de ella, jamás lograré ser completamente como ustedes dos.

No comprendo lo que trata de decirme, pero al parecer es algo que le duele.

-Moony, tú también eres completamente parte de esa conexión. Eres nuestro equilibrio. Sirius y yo somos impulsivos y tú eres prudente. Sin ti, creo que ya habríamos incendiado el colegio entero.

Y ahí está, la risa que logro sacarte con ese comentario.

Me congratulo por ello y quiero gritar por el siguiente movimiento que has hecho.

Te refugias entre mis brazos y siento que el mundo puede entonces acabarse y yo moriré sintiéndome dichoso.

-Gracias James. Necesitaba escuchar eso. Me susurras, sin moverte un milímetro de mi contacto.

No dudo siquiera en estrecharte aun más y acariciar los cabellos que danzan con el viento. Mi rostro está congelado, pero por ningún motivo pienso moverme de tú lado. Momentos como este valen la pena después de tanto sufrimiento.

Te escucho entonces suspirar y mi corazón acelera su palpitar.

-Qué afortunada es Lily al tenerte. Eres tan calientito. Me dices entre broma y verdad y yo solo atino a sonrojarme y abrazarte más.

-Pues si quieres...puedo abrazarte más seguido. Te digo al oído y espero que mi tono no haya tenido esa connotación sensual que entre sueños siempre imprimo.

Veo que levantas un poco la mirada y luego me sonríes, regresando a tú posición anterior.

-Bueno, solo espero que Lily no se enfade conmigo. O..."él". Murmuras demasiado bajo la última palabra, pero estoy tan cerca que puedo escucharlo con total nitidez.

Los celos regresan a mi y teniéndolo tan cerca no dudo en estrecharlo aun más y besarle los cabellos. Él simplemente se estremece y me abraza, cómo si esta acción fuera benéfica para él.

_No te sirva de ejemplo_

-¿James?.

Me llamas después de que el silencio nos ha inundado.

-¿Si?.

-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?.

Su pregunta va cargada de vergüenza. Lo sé, porque su voz me lo dice y aunque no mire su rostro, adivino que está sonrojado.

Mi brillo dorado es tan inocente, que temo que el bastardo de Snape la profane demasiado.

Hay, amor mío, en verdad si estuvieras a mi lado, yo jamás profanaría lo sagrado. Te dejaría seguir inocente, pero de noche dejaría que ambos danzáramos libres, de acuerdo a nuestros deseos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?. Cuestiono y solo siento como mi adorado se mueve incómodo entre mis brazos.

-Porque...se que es tonto y que...olvídalo. Sino estuvieras enamorado, no estarías con Lily. Que tonto soy. Ríes y soy tentado nuevamente ha revelarte que No la amo, que al que mi corazón en verdad reclama y añora es a ti.

Pero no puedo decirlo, porque Lily me ha dado amistad y cariño y yo debo corresponderle al menos, por el futuro de mi apellido.

Me siento un bastardo, pero ella lo ha aceptado y yo debo corresponder en algo a su sacrificio.

_Hay quien afirma que el amor es un milagro._

_Que no hay mal no cure._

Oh, Remus, Amor Mío, si tan solo supieras lo que el amor me ha cambiado.

Antes, estaba solo.

Solo con mis problemas, con mis retos. Solo con esta energía que solo podía lograr que me comportara como un niño.

Siempre he estado atado. Dispuesto a cumplir la voluntad de mi familia aunque no me agrade.

Dispuesto a dejar mi felicidad de lado, para compartir mi existencia con la persona que "ellos" han elegido para mi.

Más el conocerte me llevó a experimentar lo inimaginable.

Me enseñaste a respirar con lentitud y a tomar las cosas con serenidad cuando antes explotaba sin contratiempos.

A apreciar los pequeños detalles de la vida y a escuchar con atención lo que él mundo a veces olvida.

Tocaste mi corazón cuando lo cerré por completo, para así evitar que alguien lograra acariciar mi irritado y dolido sentimiento.

Te amé, porque a pesar de ser tan ingenuo y a la vez tan despierto, provocaste en mi el anhelo de mirar un fututo incierto, donde tú y yo estamos compartiendo la existencia y donde los apasionados y fervorosos besos, son la llave de una felicidad que jamás logré imaginar en mi vida.

Amarte me cura, pero a la vez me tortura.

_Pero tampoco Bien que perdure cien años._

_Eso casi lo salva,_

_Lo malo son las noches que mojan mi mano._

-¿Y tu?. Pregunto, regresando a la cuestión que me ha llevado a reflexionar tanto.

-¿Yo?...ham...ham...creo que si. Respondes, hundiendo tú rostro en mi cuello, lo que causa un escalofrío intenso en mi cuerpo.

No se si de emoción o de dolor, al saber que mientras tú duermes y sueñas con "él", yo me desespero y lloro por ti.

_Hay amor mío, que terriblemente absurdo es estar vivo._

_Sin el alma de tu cuerpo, sin tu latido, sin tu latido._

Ese día, en el que tú descansaste entre mis brazos y yo tuve que llevarte hasta tú cama. Jamás lo olvidaré mientras viva en este mundo.

Fue el momento mágico que hube esperado y confieso que mientras dormías, soñando tal vez con tu "amor secreto", yo te confesé, lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que te necesito para seguir viviendo.

Jamás podré decírtelo de frente, porque eres tan puro y tan bueno, que optarías por desaparecer de mi vida, solo para que "ella", no sufra con esta herida.

Y de solo pensarlo mi alma y corazón te aman más. Pues solo un ser tan bueno, como lo eres tú, podría arriesgar una amistad por salvar un corazón.

Más hoy la tristeza reina de nuevo en mi interior y todo por "él". Maldito mil veces, todo por "él".

¿Por qué tenía yo que verte besándote con él?.

¿Por qué tenían mis celos que aparecer de repente y separarte de su cuerpo para después golpearlo hasta que mi sangre regresó a mi cerebro?.

-"James...James, déjalo". Me decías con angustia, mientras mis puños se estrellaban en el cuerpo de ese maldito. De ese que te besaba y tocaba. De ese que posee lo que yo más quiero.

No pude resistirme, por Dios que no pude resistirme y la furia que durante tanto tiempo he guardado, simplemente se desbordó sin represiones.

Si, lo disfrute. Disfruté ver a ese mal nacido en el suelo, sangrando e inconsciente. Disfruté que mis puños golpearan su piel y que el dolor se fuera mientras su rostro aterrado me indicaba que parara.

Lo hice. Me desquité y hasta Sirius se dio un tiempo para felicitarme de todo corazón.

Pero tú no lo hiciste mi cielo. No lo hiciste porque te debatías entre la calma y el horror. Entre la angustia y preservar los sentidos para ayudarle.

Hasta ahora me percato, que tus ojos dolidos me miraron, después de que te llevaste al objeto de tu afecto lejos de mi presencia.

Hasta ahora soy consciente de que te decepcionaste de mi. ¿Pero qué querías que hiciera sino vengarme?. Comprende que te adoro, que daría mi vida por ti. Y el verte dentro de otros brazos, después de haber sido yo el poseedor de tú calor, me hizo perder la razón, como un loco.

_Aunque todo ya es nada_

_No se porque te escondes y huyes de mi encuentro_

_Por saber de tu vida, no creo que burle ningún mandamiento._

-¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Aun estás enfadado?.

Sirius me palmea el hombro. Se que él de entre todas las personas es el más feliz por lo que hice.

-No. Le digo, safandome de su toque.

-¿Y entonces?.

Yo solo cierro los ojos, no puedo decirle que el amor de mi vida ahora suele esquivarme cuando me ve en clases, en la habitación o por los pasillos.

Que sus ojos dorados ya no brillan cuando me miran. Y que su boca ya no me sonríe cuando hago alguna tontería.

No puedo decirle a Sirius que Remus está dolido y que su silenciosa voz, aquella que solo la conciencia logra escuchar, me reclama por mis actos. Por hurgar en lo prohibido.

-Nada. Le respondo al final y comienzo a caminar hacia cualquier lugar donde la soledad me sirva de escape.

De reojo miro a Lily. Oh, Lily. Mi bella compañera y amiga de congojas. ¿Cuánto darías tú por confortarme?.

Sé que el mundo entero, pero sabes perfectamente que cuando mis problemas son a causa de Remus, tú no tienes cabida en ellos.

Deseo poder amarte, mi linda pelirroja. Pero sabes que mi corazón lo ocupó antes, el ser mas puro y hermoso del mundo.

Camino entonces en soledad. Sintiendo la miseria hundir a mi corazón.

Y al parecer la vida se ensaña conmigo, pues frente a mi la luz de mi vida camina con el rostro entristecido.

Se que viene de "verle" y se que ni los cuidados de Madam Pomfrey ni los diez mil castigos que me han dado, serán suficientes jamás para apagar el dolor que sientes en este momento.

Me detengo, esperando como siempre que me pases de largo. O que tú mirada busque con ahínco el piso.

Pero hoy, es diferente.

-Hola. Me dices con media sonrisa en tú pálido rostro.

_¿Tan terrible es el odio?_

_Que ni te atreves a mostrarme tú desprecio._

Y esa sonrisa duele, duele más que un golpe o la muerte.

Duele, porque sé que me detestas y a pesar de eso no puedes ni siquiera demostrármelo.

Solo me sonríes y me miras fijamente.

Dios, Dios, abre el suelo para mi y trágame completo. La vergüenza y el dolor se fusionan en mi cuerpo.

No soy digno ni siquiera de mirarlo a la cara.

¿Por qué es él tan bueno y yo un...maldito bastardo?.

Una lágrima desciende por mi rostro y no evito murmurar mi dolor.

-¿Tanto me odias?.

-¿Cómo?. Preguntas sorprendido y yo solo atino a sonreír con pena.

_Pero no me hagas caso._

_Lo que me pasa es que este mundo no lo entiendo._

-Nada. Le respondo, para después girar y caminar lejos de su persona, de su perfume, de su esencia que me atormenta el alma cual puñal envenenado.

Soy tan desdichado. Él amando a otro y yo muriendo en vida por él.

Si tan solo mi corazón entendiera las cosas, yo no sufriría con esta intensidad y dolor.

Mi cabeza comprende mi vida e incluso la moral se antepone a eso. Pero mi alma y corazón unidos se encuentran y ambos laten al mismo tiempo, tan solo con escuchar el nombre de mi verdadero destello.

Solo mirarlo de lejos, ver que sonríe, contemplar su felicidad. Para mi es tan grande, como si yo compartiera con él mil horas de santidad.

Lo amo, lo amo tanto, que incluso me siento miserable al amarlo así.

-Él no te ama James Potter. Él ama a otro. ¿No puedes entenderlo?. ¿No puedes ni comprender que él ahora te detesta y jamás volverá a verte ni siquiera como amigo?. James, James, ¿por qué la vida es tan desdichada?.

Me pregunto, abrazando mi cuerpo con mis manos y meciéndome al compás del frío aire que la ventana deja entrar para mi.

¿Qué voy a hacer?. ¿Qué haré con este amor que me asfixia y no contengo?.

¿Cuál es la salida?.

_Hay amor mío, que terriblemente absurdo es estar vivo._

_Sin el alma de tu cuerpo, sin tu latido, sin tu latido._

Si, lo que tenía que suceder. Ahora siento que el cuerpo no me responde y que el frío por fin logró lo que nada hasta este momento: dejarme fuera de combate.

Y es que es raro alucinar cuando tienes fiebre. Sé que la tuve, porque recuerdo a mis padres, furiosos conmigo por haberles confesado que jamás me casaré con una mujer y que jamás tendrán de mi a su afamado heredero.

Recuerdo también que ellos me gritaban y que una luz aparecía a mi lado.

Remus, mi amado tesoro estaba entonces a mi lado, cubriéndome y estrechándome a su cuerpo, para que el frío de la soledad se fuera de mi lado.

Él entonces me besó con júbilo y calentó con ese contacto cada fibra de mi cuerpo, el cual saltó de regocijo al saberse por fin correspondido.

Después me vi recostado a su lado. Él continuaba cubriéndome con sus brazos y yo sentí entonces que nada más importaba en mi vida.

Ni las persecuciones de mi familia que le siguieron a mi delirio, ni el saber que moría envuelto por una maldición imperdonable, dirigida hacia mi por Snape. Por ese que se enteraba que su "amante" era ahora el mío en realidad.

Ahora me siento mejor, pues abro los ojos y me miro bajo el velo protector de mi cama. Siento que las mantas cálidas mi cuerpo envuelven y que la fiebre y los absurdos delirios han quedado a tras.

Ya me siento un poco mejor, más no lo suficiente como para estirarme y reconocer lo que está a mi lado aprisionándome con recelo.

No me interesa saberlo, pero se siente tan bien.

-Ya despertaste. Que alivio.

Ese susurro. Esa voz.

Mi adolorido cuerpo se gira con esfuerzos, hasta toparse entonces con la persona que hace saltar mi corazón en segundos.

Él, está a mi lado. Contemplándome con una sincera sonrisa, la cual y pese a la oscuridad del lugar, se me antoja como irresistible y especial.

-Pensé que no despertarías, James. Nos diste un susto terrible cuando te encontramos en esa vieja habitación, desmayado y casi congelado.

¿Qué pensabas?.

Me reprendes como si fuera un niño pequeño.

No se si me merezco el reto, pero no quiero continuar mirándote. Me haces daño, aunque tenga que admitirlo.

Estar cerca de ti es como una bomba de tiempo. Te amo, más tú no me correspondes.

Te idolatro, más tú solo buscas en mi un amigo.

¿Quién dijo que el amor era maravilloso?.

Quien mencionó semejante tontería en realidad estaba loco.

¿Cómo puede ser el amor maravilloso, cuando no te corresponden?.

Eso, en realidad es una tortura y mi corazón ya no puede con ella. Ya no.

-James.

Me susurras, acercándote más a mi cuerpo y debo entonces huir de tú cercanía, porque se que si me dejo envolver con las absurdas ideas y promesas que mi imaginación crea, entonces jamás escaparé de este suplicio.

-James.....no tienes idea de cómo sufrí mientras estabas inconsciente. Jamás te vi tan enfermo en mi vida y tuve miedo de...perderte.

Oh, James, que hermosas son esas palabras provenientes de sus labios.

Él me extrañó, si, pero como se extraña a un amigo. Al hacedor de sus desdichas por atacar a "su" novio.

Como se extraña al aventurero y travieso chico, que siempre le hace sonreír para olvidar sus desdichas.

Solo así, él me a extrañado.

-Llevas tres días desconectado del mundo. Cómo me alegra que por fin ayas despertado.

Se que me sonríe. Pero me niego rotundamente a mirarle. Esa sonrisa me hace daño. Es un puñal maldito para mi sangrante corazón.

Ya no me atormentes, dulce amor mío, porque voy a morir ahora y quiero que sea en soledad.

_Hay amor mío, que terriblemente absurdo es estar vivo._

_Sin el alma de tu cuerpo, sin tu latido, sin tu latido._

Cierro entonces los ojos, cuando siento que él se retira de mi lado.

Es mejor de esa manera, así podré continuar con mi dura y desdichada existencia.

Más siento que vuelve a sentarse a mi lado, esta vez más cerca de mi.

Mi cuerpo se estremece ante su cercanía, pero más lo hace cuando lo siento recostarse en mi pecho, que ha dejado de moverse por la falta de aire en mis pulmones.

No sé que hacer. No sé si moverme o pedirle que se vaya. No sé si acariciarle, agradecerle sus palabras o simplemente quedarme estático, cual estatua encantada.

Pero él entonces toma la iniciativa y decide abrazarme y acercar su rostro al mío, mientras me habla al oído,

-James, jamás vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera. Jamás vuelvas a arriesgarte así y jamás vuelvas a decir que te odio, ¿me escuchaste?.

-¿Y no es verdad?. Me atrevo a decir, recordando la razón de mi exilio.

-No. Responde en seguida y sin dudar, depositando una de sus cálidas manos en el interior de mi camisa. Junto a mi corazón.-Jamás te he odiado James y no podría siquiera pensar en odiarte cuando...

Se detiene, su mano tiembla y su respiración entrecortada se encuentra.

¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme?.

Mi corazón está excitado y late tan rápido que no puedo detenerlo. No puedo evitar que él lo sienta y acaricie mi pecho.

Su contacto es íntimo, me hace temblar. Lo disfruto, a pesar de que sé es ensoñación.

Cierro los ojos, sus caricias dominan mi razón y todo lo que quiero es continuar sintiendo esta sensación. Este bienestar que tanto he anhelado y que tanto he necesitado.

Deseo que me acaricie el alma si es posible también, porque quizá es la más afectada.

Pero no lo hace, no me acaricia más. Su mano ha detenido el movimiento y su aliento se retira de mi oído.

Trato entonces de aferrarlo, sosteniendo su mano con la mía. Implorándole en silencio que no se marche de mi vida.

Más lo que recibo por respuesta es lo que jamás me imaginé recibir de él.

Un beso, un cálido y tibio beso sobre mis labios.

Siento que no es la primera vez que pruebo su sabor mentolado.

Siento que esa danza ya antes la he bailado. Siento que he mordido ya antes esos labios delicados y sé, con certeza, que ya antes ha suspirado como lo hace en estos momentos.

Me besa con devoción el labio inferior, jugando con su lengua en él. Haciéndome vibrar como una encantadora Veela. Esos seres que se mueven al compás erótico de una canción.

Mis manos entonces recorren su espalda, acercándole más a mi. Gritándole que lo necesito tanto, como jamás pensé siquiera desear.

Muerdo su labio con ahínco, hasta que saboreo el metal amargo de la sangre en mi boca.

Lo ruedo despacio y sin romper el beso, hasta posarme sobre él, para mirarlo jadeante y sonrojado. Exquisita y bellamente sonrojado.

-¿James?. Mi nombre en sus labios es un susurro al viento, que mis oídos captan de inmediato.

Mi frenética boca entonces vuelve a atrapar la suya. Primero saboreo su labio superior, ese que muy pocas veces he disfrutado tanto en alguien.

Después paso al inferior y vuelvo a desgarrarle la frágil tela que lo protege, ahogando un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Más no quiero que esto se termine, por lo que ahondo en el beso como si mi vida dependiese de eso.

Siento que sus manos danzan sobre mi espalda, en mis caderas. Acarician cada centímetro para después posarse sobre mi cuello e indicarme que desea aun más de mi.

De mi, exclusiva y únicamente de mi.

No de Sirius, no de Snape. Ni siquiera de cualquier otro. Única y exclusivamente de mi.

Quiere y desea mi sabor en su boca. Quiere y me desea con ferviente necesidad.

Él, me está transmitiendo algo que comprendo sin palabras, algo que no había querido entender hasta hoy, cuando mis manos logran despojarlo de su camisa y por fin pueden tocar la dorada piel tan ansiada.

Es terriblemente absurda la soledad. Pero lo es más aun, el tener que fingir un sentimiento por el bien de la "humanidad".

Mi Remus, mi tesoro, el brillo de mi vida, no sabes en realidad el cuanto te amo y el cuanto adoro tú muestra de sensibilidad.

Al final no estuve equivocado. Siempre buscas la felicidad ajena, aunque con ello te desangres en el intento.

Sabes, Amor Mío. Cuando Lily se entere...jamás podrá pagarte lo que has hecho por ella.

¿Cómo no amarte cuando correspondes a mi sentimiento?.

Tal vez si nos correspondan, pero debemos saber que en ocasiones, 

Las personas no demuestran amor para proteger a otros.

KATRINNA LE FAY 

Song: Sin tu latido (De sus respectivos autores)


End file.
